


Collision Courses

by hannelore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-16
Updated: 2003-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing chicken on broomsticks? Injuries and puns abound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collision Courses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt word was "chicken."

"Chicken."

Minerva McGonagall looked at Remus Lupin with her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"Chicken," Remus repeated. "Not the fowl, but a term of insult."

"Clarify for an old woman," Minerva said as she pushed aside a mound of scrolls that were threatening to topple. "how a term of insult has put four students from my house in the Hospital Wing?"

"Include three from Slytherin, two Hufflepuffs and five Ravenclaws," Remus said, adding up the tally on his fingers.

Minerva gave him a baleful glare. It wasn't so much that she didn't care about the other students, but more that he had not yet gotten to the point.

"Anyway," Remus said, "'Chicken' appears to have been introduced by one of the Muggle-born students. I'm sure there's a name for it in the wizarding world, but regardless, the idea is that two people hurtle toward each other. The first one to dodge out of the way is the 'chicken'"

"On broomsticks," Minerva scowled. "At top rates of speed with about as much protection as their thick skulls. Do you know how many Howlers I've received from parents just this week? If this keeps up, I'm canceling all Quidditch practice. Boys!"

"Actually, some of the girls have gotten quite competitive as well," Remus said, trying to hide a grin. "Ginny Weasley..."

Minerva stood up and looked at Remus, each word punctuated with her brogue's ire.

"The only chickens in this school will be the ones spitting out feathers for weeks after I've transfigured them for their foolishness," she said.

Remus was struck by the image of a couple of clucking hens on the Quidditch Pitch. He coughed into his hand to cover the laugh.

"Of course," Remus cleared his throat, giving her a dignified nod. "I'll tell the students you'll allow no more of this foul play."

 

But Remus was still quicker, ducking the flying chicken as it whizzed by his head as he ran out.


End file.
